You're not Alone
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: Everything around her makes her life difficult because of the problems what will happen if she visited a certain human that will help her solve her problem (Ash x Mewtwo(Female)) Rated M for Lemon


**You Are Not Alone**

 **Chapter one "The Human in her mind"**

 **Ash x Female Anthro Mega Mewtwo Y**

 **Well this is the new story that i was talking about but the is short but this will be new one of course. So in further a do!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Ash x (Motherly like) Mewtwo**

 **Don't own Pokemon**

 **(Rewrite Version) sorry about the grammars and errors**

* * *

Outside of the cave with the sun shines brightly stood a Feline-like Pokemon with a long purple tail swishing side to side slowly.

This Pokemon know as a Genetic Pokemon and a clone of Mew. This is Mewtwo

She closed her eyes and sigh thinking about the past events about the Genesects, who visiting her for something that they can't understand about their creation and about the behavior of humans.

And other things that they want to know.

She growl and she stared to the sunset to see of how beautiful the sunset was to remove her stress and thinking too hard but she couldn't understand why she hate humans. She remembers some couple of human who are trying to capture her or her friends and why they forcing them to fight each other making her growl even more.

They weren't supposed to fight to each other, yes she understands about fighting. Fighting for territory for them to live, food for their resource to live more and of course mate.

But not like this, following the orders of a 'Trainer' and attacking it's own brothers and/ sisters that makes her sick in her stomach seeing them hurt them each other for their trainers.

While the trainers watch them hurt without helping them or stopping them!

Every human in the world are like this, makes her want to erase them to the face of the earth why they can understand that the Pokemon are getting hurt!

 **'Humans. There noting but abomination to the world'** she angrily thought to herself.

But then there's the Trainer with his Pikachu, At first she thought he was the same human who fight their Pokemon in a 'league' and she didn't trust him of saving his Pokemon from the attack of Genesect because he being a human, then second why she have a feeling that he met her more than meeting her in person, did he encounter a another just like her, a Mewtwo perhaps just exactly like her, why he know her name despite they just met after the attack of Genesect and most importantly why this human is different but special than the one's she encounter before.

All of this is making her head hurts she can't process all of this. This getting ridiculous to her of how the human like him know her more despite she know him once in her life.

Then her thoughts are broken because of a small cry heard inside of the cave, causing her to look back and floats towards inside to see what is happening.

She stops in the middle and she look around until she found the source of the cry, her face soften with a small smile on her lips.

In front of her is a small Axew and a Deino are playing while a small Dratini crying for an unknown reasons.

She approaches it and asks the baby with a voice of a loving mother "what wrong little one?" to the Dratini. Who stopped crying in a second by looking up with teary eyes seeing her is making it cry again. She smiled softly and carries it on her arms and cradles it making the baby stops and snuggles to her in comfort and making her breast a make shift pillow and fell asleep.

She smiled because the baby only want is it's 'mother' to carry him/her and sleep in her arms cutely.

"mmm~mmm~mmm~" she hum softly to the baby making the baby to snuggle more and make a small happy baby noise, she look to the baby again she smiled and kissed it's forehead and floats slightly to the cave and see a make-shift bed made out of leafs, She placed the baby to the bed and let the baby sleep with a smile.

But the baby then turns slightly and its eyes slightly open feeling that it's 'mommy' is leaving him/her. Causing it to whimper and whined needing her more.

Mewtwo smiled and she placed her 'hand' to the baby's head and rub it saying to it that she on him/her side.

The baby Dratini feels its \mother's' touch and go back to sleep.

She look to the baby and smiled. But then she felt tugging on her legs, she look down and saw an Axew and Deino giving her cute pleading eyes or in Deino's case a cute small whimper, she smiled and carries the two on her arm.

The two snuggle to her and proceed to sleep, seeing them sleep is making her smiled sadly to them.

It was a tragic to these three she's still remembers the day that their parents has been captured by a group of grunts that she doesn't recognized but a small fragments of memories she sees them before until it disappear to her mind.

She open her eyes to see the babies in her arms has already asleep she placed the two near each other with the baby Dratini so they can sleep together she leaves them by so they can sleep peacefully and she's back to her position where she stare again the beautiful lake, see some small Pokemons playing while their mothers are watching them closely with smiles in their faces making sure they are safe.

She looks back to the cave and sees the three sleeping soundly but cutely but of course squirming a bit. She was thinking about again if there's something happens she will be there to help put it stop to it.

But she still can't forget to her about the trainer that helped her and the way he smiles and shouting in pure determination is making her confuse her more and more to her.

'Uhng! I can't forget him! Who is he anyway? Why he's so different to the others, humans are still the same ignorant and selfish to each of them but he is special.' She thought.

She can't understand why can't remove him to her head, she can't understand that he knows her more and more importantly why is she beginning to fall in love to him maybe something that most females felt.

 **Love.**

She was shocked to the core. She the legendary Mewtwo Falling in love to a Human! This is stupid and very idiotic idea of her having a feeling to a human!

But even she's falling to him maybe his different to the other humans

But why?

He cares more for the Pokemon around him than himself, he always determined to protect them like she always do, his innocent and is pure nature is making her feel safe and his dense personality is making her laugh and more importantly his well being, his smiles his heroic deeds, his protectiveness and his bravery to protect the world in harm and with his Pokemon by his side following him, treating them like his family not like tools for everybody.

She look up to the sky and hugged herself in comfort the way she think of him is unbelievable to her, she can't think more than just viewing him as just a simple, mindless human but instead she now see him a special human with a promising goals and dreams than just being him want to be a Pokemon Master.

Maybe his the only who understand the true meaning of Pokemon's life. but why his different to the others, why they can be like him, A good human with a good heart and soul.

Then a small smile appeared of her face which is unexpected and said.

"You're are very interesting Human"

She close her eyes and her smile in still on her.

"Ash"

* * *

 **Oh yeah well it short but worth it for my spare time like it? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Review it! No Flames okay!**

 **But first the chapter 3 of my Blazing Love story will have a rewrite version better but slightly improvement but of course making it more better to all of you.**

* * *

 **Special preview of Chapter 4 of Love of the Eon Twins**

"Man this is really relaxing right Latios?" He said asking the sexy blue eon.

She in her two piece red bikini while her sister has blue one complete opposite to each other.

She nodded "You right i am glad no one is disturbing our relaxation" She said with a smile as she enjoying herself under the sun and under the umbrella

Latias smiled to them and in sudden sense something coming underwater

"Um guys what's that?" she ask them loud.

both the two look to the water and notice something coming out of it

Then The object burst out of the water revealing a giant mechanical magikarp

"HAHAHAHA were finally found you twerp!" A Female voice shouted

"And Prepare For Trouble! Because Were Here!" A male voice shouted also

"Yeah Twoip! Be Prepared!" A Voice that sound familiar to him.

Ash Sign loudly in annoyance because he know who this are while the Eons twins slightly confuse because they didn't know who they are but they sense danger to them so they will be in guard

"Not you Three again!" He shouted getting tired of this

* * *

 **Guess of this are and i already know you guys who this are right tell me to the reviews! This will be interesting right!**

 **So This is.**

 **SilentGuardian22 is signing out! Peace!**


End file.
